


Esmeralda's Bakery

by Silreads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Baked Goods, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Old Married couple running a bakery, first date?, tea and coffee, they appreciate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: This is an IronStrange fanfic that completely ignores Infinity war and its sadness. This fic also ignores a lot of canon.Some context: Monsters popped up in New York, but are quickly defeated through the efforts of the new Avengers. The team quickly dispersed after the treat was neutralized. However, Tony and Strange lingered after the battle, and Tony's mind wondered.





	Esmeralda's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr a few weeks after watching Infinity War, and I just wanted to write something sweet for this pair that I've come to love. Esmeralda and Aurora are sweet old lady couple I made 'cause I like the image of old married couples running shops like bakeries together.

Tony regretted calling Stephen and himself ‘Awesome facial hair bros’ for 2 reasons:

  1. ‘Goatee bros’ was easier to say 
  2. He didn’t want to be his bro



Bros often don’t want to kiss their fellow bro. After this realization, Tony never used the term again, and a few months later had hoped it was forgotten. However after a very close call on a very difficult mission, Tony thanked Strange for his help and got ‘of course, we’re awesome  facial hair bros’. It was cool that he remembered and Tony expressed that. But he wanted to be more that bros for a number of reasons.

The most obvious was that the man was gorgeous, even without the awesome facial hair. Strange challenged him in the best of ways, made him look at the mystic arts in a more serious light. He made him laugh and feel relaxed, safe. Most importantly Strange didn’t see him as Iron Man: the hero, or as Tony Stark: genius, billionaire etc.; he saw him as Tony: a man who wanted to save people because he knew how shitty it feels to be dying and helpless. Tony would like to kiss him for that. 

“How ‘bout we think of another name for us?” Tony joked.

“Us?” Strange asked. His eyes subtly looked Tony up and down.That made Tony’s stomach twist in a very familiar way. He refused to admit to butterflies. 

“Yeah like our duo name, Bruce and I call ourselves Science Bros.” At least, he thought Bruce gave in and started doing so. Tony needed to test that later.

“Yes, well I’m sure you can figure that one out. As much as I know your ego is overfed already, I must admit you create fun nicknames.” He was right that shot straight to his ego. Tony also chose to believe that meant he actually enjoyed being called the wizard. 

Strange opened up a portal to the Sanctum and the Cloak of Levitation went through, it just wanted to rest after the fight. He made to leave as well but Tony stopped him asking, “Have you tried that new bakery down the street? I know they’ve got great tea and if anything disastrous happens you can just magic yourself to the Sanctum.” 

The sorcerer looked surprised at first but smiled fondly at Tony and told him to lead the way. They made their way down the ruble covered street and the sweet smell of baked goods became clearer the closer they got. The owners were actually an older couple and they were overjoyed to see two Avengers enter their shop. 

“Oh two of the Earth mightiest heroes! In my shop this is wonderful! Just tell me what you’d like and go ahead chose any seat you’d like!” The white haired woman exclaimed. 

“Your best herbal tea, my usual coffee, and whatever you think would go with them, Ms. Aurora.” Tony answered. While she made the drinks, another woman stuck her head outside of the kitchen with a wrinkled smile on her face.

“What was that, love? What are you yelling about?” She asked as she looked out to the front and saw Strange and Tony sitting at a booth by the window. “Wow no wonder you  were yelling, Darling.” She said as she wiped her hands on her apron. “My name’s Esmeralda and the lovely woman making your drinks is my wife Aurora. It’s nice to meet you Dr. Strange, Tony mentioned last week he’d bring you by.” 

Strange was visibly surprised and Tony did very well at keeping up a jovial smile while embarrassment simmered underneath. He was on a first name based with these two kind women, but somehow had forgotten that he expressed his interest in Strange in front of them. They talked a lot outside of work and most of that talk strays away from work fairly quickly. Strange began saying Tony instead of Stark, but Tony still flipped between calling him Strange and Wizard. Maybe Tony would be on first name bases with Strange by the time they left. 

“Sweetheart, could you hand me the jar of lavender from the top shelf?” The taller woman did as her wife asked and handed off the jar with a kiss on the cheek. Esmeralda turned her attention to the men in the booth and said,

“We felt the ground shake for a good two hours. It stopped a little before you two got here. I assume we have your team to thank for that.” 

 

“A few monsters but nothing we couldn’t handle. Tony was able to use some new equipment he made.” Strange smiled and recalled Tony’s intrigued muttering when something didn’t work quite right. It sounded like he already knew how to fix the mechanism before he even got back to the lab which he always found impressive.

 

“Indeed I did but the Wizard seemed to have had a grand old time practicing his new spells.” Tony described the shapes and sparks to them in a way that was meant to be teasing but came out as admiring. Aurora handed them their cups of coffee and tea, and brought over a mini fruit tart and mini cheese cake. They thanked her and Strange felt the need to ask, 

“Why did you stay in the store? If you felt the ground shaking as much as it was ,you both knew it was a dangerous area.”

“That’s a fair question and the simple answer is that we know we’re safe. With people like the Avengers around there’s no need to fear.” Aurora answered. “It also helps that I called in a favor from an old family friend to put a protective seal on this place. Maybe you know him Dr.Strange he goes by Wong he practices the mystic arts as well.” Strange grinned and confirmed he knew him. She gave they a few lovely anitoes of Wong as a child, because she was his mother’s friend. 

Esmeralda and Aurora excused themselves from the conversation to tend to the oven and customers respectively. They started eating their desserts with half of their drinks left and Tony offered some of cheese cake to Strange. 

“You know in some cultures offering cake is a form of flirting.” Strange said 

“That’s nice cause in our culture it’s a bit difficult to tell the difference between flirtation, teasing and good old platonic friendship.” 

“Nothing more platonic than being ‘bros’ right Tony?” It was odd, Strange didn’t have that same tone of confidence he usual had when he spoke. For once Strange sounded like he wanted to be wrong. Tony was more than happy to prove him wrong.

“Yeah that’s why the duo name just doesn’t fit. Boyfriends seems like a nice and easy to say duo name, but we more accurately fit the duo name of ‘two dudes dating’. However, that’s if you want to count this as a date.” They stared at each other for a bit to process what just happened and Strange began to chuckle.

“Alright I will count this as a date if you call me Stephen instead of Strange.”

Tony smiled wide, leaned forward, and gently put his hand over Stephen’s and asked, “Sure but  can I still call you the Wizard?”

Stephen shook his head and rolled his eyes before he leaned forward and gave Tony a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
